Copyright Statement
This patent document contains material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the reproduction of this patent document or any related materials in the files of the United States Patent and Trademark Office, but otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
Incorporation by Reference
The following U.S. Patents and published U.S. patent applications are hereby fully incorporated herein by reference for all purposes:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 7,822,871 titled “Configurable Adaptive Global Traffic Control And Management,” filed Sep. 30, 2002, issued Oct. 26, 2010.        2. U.S. Pat. No. 7,860,964 titled “Policy-Based Content Delivery Network Selection,” filed Oct. 26, 2007, issued Dec. 28, 2010.        3. U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,598 titled “Optimized Network Resource Location,” filed Feb. 10, 1998, issued Feb. 6, 2001.        4. U.S. Pat. No. 6,654,807 titled “Internet Content Delivery Network,” filed Dec. 6, 2001, issued Nov. 25, 2003.        5. U.S. Pat. No. 7,949,779 titled “Controlling Subscriber Information Rates In A Content Delivery Network,” filed Oct. 31, 2007, issued May 24, 2011.        6. U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,693 titled “Controlling Subscriber Information Rates In A Content Delivery Network,” filed Oct. 31, 2007, issued May 17, 2011.        7. U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,935 titled “Internet Content Delivery Network,” filed Mar. 13, 2002, issued May 30, 2006.        8. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2009-0254661 titled “Handling Long-Tail Content In A Content Delivery Network (CDN),” filed Mar. 21, 2009, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,930,538 on Jan. 6, 2015.        9. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010-0332595 titled “Handling Long-Tail Content In A Content Delivery Network (CDN),” filed Sep. 13, 2010.        10. U.S. Pat. No. 8,015,298 titled “Load-Balancing Cluster,” filed Feb. 23, 2009, issued Sep. 6, 2011.        11. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2010-0332664 titled “Load Balancing Cluster,” filed Sep. 13, 2010, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,489,750 on Jul. 16, 2013.        12. U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2012-0198043, titled “Customized Domain Names In A Content Delivery Network (CDN),” filed Jan. 11, 2012, published Aug. 2, 2012.        13. U.S. Pat. No. 8,060,613 titled “Resource Invalidation In A Content Delivery Network,” filed Oct. 31, 2007, issued Nov. 15, 2011.        14. Application Ser. No. 13/714,410, titled “Content Delivery Network,” filed Dec. 14, 2012 (even date herewith), U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013-0159472 A1, published Jun. 20, 2013, which claimed priority to U.S. provisional applications Nos. 61/570,448 and 61/570,486, and        15. Application Ser. No. 13/714,411, titled “Content Delivery Network,” filed Dec. 14, 2012 (even date herewith), U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2013-0159473, published Jun. 20, 2013, which claimed priority to U.S. provisional applications Nos. 61/570,448 and 61/570,486.        
Field of the Invention
This invention relates to content delivery and content delivery networks. More specifically, to content delivery networks and systems, frameworks, devices and methods supporting content delivery and content delivery networks.